rukia vs the unknown fraccion
by grimmXharri
Summary: short story but rukia wants ichigo to go on ahead without to school so he could walk with orihime. until she meets up with a fraccion. what member does she belong too.


Rukia vs an unknown fraccion

In les noches the blonde haired young lady skipped outside and escaped hueco mundo. Not a word was spoken from her mouth and she left. In kakakura town ichigo knocks on his closet door.

"Hey, rukia. Time for school come one lets go." He knocked. No answer. "Hey."

The door opens and ichigo stares down at rukia. "Well are you coming are what."

"I'll be there shortly. Just go without me." She closed the door in his face. Ichigo scratched his head in confusion and left. Rukia listened through the closet wall and opened the door.

"I'm sure orihime will thank me for this." The other day orihime told rukia that she wanted to speak and spend time in the morning with ichigo. She sighed and held her forehead. "I'm sort of debating whether to go today or not." She thought. As rukia stepped one foot down her phone beeped. She looked at it and noticed someone was coming.

"What? Who could this be an arrancar?" she swallowed her candy and left chappy in ichigo room. "Stay here and don't leave. Understand chappy." She ordered as jumping out of the window.

"Yes ma'am!" She saluted.

Rukia followed the spiritual pressure and seen someone standing in the air. "There you are." She flew towards her. "Identify yourself, arrancar."

The dark skin lady looked down. "you're a soul reaper."

"I said identify yourself."

"I don't think I should. I mean isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself first. That's just plain rude." She folded her arms.

"[She seems to be weak. Should I end this quickly by using my bankai? Tempting but I shouldn't underestimate her.] I'm rukia kuchiki from the 13th division."

"Rukia kuchiki, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm arrancar number 18, Leticia Muncel."

"[Eighteen, so she's not an espada.]"

"I'm here for one person and that's ichigo kurosaki. Have you seen him or know of him?"

"Sorry he won't be your opponent today. I will." She brought out her sword.

"Very well." She disappeared. Rukia eyes expanded and looked everywhere.

"Where-."

Leticia appeared in front of her and kicked her in the ribs, flying rukia backwards. She overcomes it and uses kido. Leticia watches long purple rods coming at her. She sonidos.

"Damn."

"Is that all you know. I'm getting tired of playing around with you, rukia. Where is ichigo?"

Walking to school with orihime accompanying him he feels a bit unsure. Rukia could of caught up to him by now as slow as he was walking to school with orihime.

"Is something wrong ichigo?" orihime answered. He looks back and sees no one. "I'll call her."

"Huh."

"rukia." He said dialing her number on his cell phone.

"I see." The tone in orihime voice changed.

Waiting for her to answer he dials again. Chappy examines ichigo room and hears rukia phone ring.

"Hello."

"Rukia."

"No this is chappy speaking." She smiled.

"Where's rukia?"

"She's fighting against an arrancar."

"WHAT?!"

"Whats wrong?"

"Rukia's in trouble." He closes his phone. "Go on ahead and be careful on the way to school, orihime."

"R-right."

Ichigo ran into an alley and flew out in his soul reaper outfit. "Who is her opponent?" he thought.

Back to the fight rukia is bleeding from the arm from one of Leticia claw dance attack.

"Ready to give up. Where is ichigo?"

Rukia held her sword in front of her. "You're not going to fight him."

"Fine. Your funeral." Her claws glowed and she raised her hand in the air preparing for her next attack. "See ya." She twirled around releasing 30 claw blades.

"ban-"

By the time she was to release her sword ichigo already stopped it.

"ichigo."

Leticia smiled.

He turned around and seen rukia hurt and turned to the arrancar. "You'll pay for doing this to my friend."

"Ichigo Kurosaki huh."

"That's me and you."

"Leticia muncel, my sensei will be quite upset with me fighting you. However-" She grabbed her sword. "You'll die right here, right along with that worthless soul reaper." She put her fingers on her blade. As soon as she was going to release her sword a huge spiritual pressure interrupt. She gasped knowing that it was her leader.

"This feels familiar." Ichigo thought. The sky opened and revealed Grimmjow Jaggerkjack, the 6th Espada.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo said surprised. He looked annoyed and looked down at his fraccion.

"Who gave you permission to leave? You leave without aizens permission and I get the punishment." He grabbed her collar.

"What is your relationship with this girl, Grimmjow."

"The hell you wanna know."

"…."

"She's my fraccion." He left.

"Fraccion, ah Rukia are you okay? Why didn't you contact me?"

"I was about to go until my phone -."

"But still-."

Rukia shook her head. "What happened to Orihime?"

"I've told her to go on ahead."

"Without you by her side."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"Just—forget it. Let's go." She floated down.


End file.
